


Flowers

by Madangel19



Series: TGSU Oneshots [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, OC, Slice of Life, cute and sweet, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Mak spends some quality time with her Uncle Spine :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> The start to a series of oneshots before the sequel to TGSU arrives :D
> 
> Just lots of cuteness and fluff with something a little extra in the end :3

Mak sang a made-up child’s tune as she sat atop the hill that overlooked Walter Manor. The sight was impressive.

“You have a lovely voice, little one,” a pleasantly deep voice commented. Mak looked over to her uncle, The Spine, who was turned away for a moment. He was busy working on something unknown to little Mak.

“Whatcha doin’, The Spine?” Mak asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise, little one. Can you sing some more?” The Spine replied. Mak nodded and continued singing her made-up song. She thought about the many songs her mama would sing to her and chose her favorite even though she knew only one part to the song.

“La da da da da. La da da da da…,” she droned on.

“Ah, One of our own songs. If you keep that up, then I might as well join you,” The Spine chuckled.

Mak giggled and stopped when something caught her eye. A flower that stood not too far from her. It was a beautiful white rose that stood alone. She had heard of roses. They symbolized love. She looked to The Spine who was busy doing who-knows-what. He deserved something nice. 

Mak got up quietly and tiptoed over to rose. It was odd how it stood alone. Most roses grew in bushes. Mak shrugged away the thought and picked it, careful not to prick herself on its thorns. It was absolutely beautiful. Mak smiled and walked back to her uncle. He hadn’t noticed that she had gone. She had just sat down when the automaton turned his head to look at her.

“What are you up to, little one? You’ve been quiet for a while,” The Spine said while giving her questioning look.

“Nothing,” Mak said innocently. She hid the rose behind her.

“Such a mischievous little thing. You get that from Rabbit. Now, close you eyes, little one. I have a surprise for you,” he crowed. Mak did as she was told and waited excitedly. She was surprised when she felt something being placed on her bald head. Mak opened her eyes to the smiling face of her adopted uncle. She reached up and touched what was on her head. It was incredibly soft to the touch. Mak grabbed it and brought it down. It was a crown of daisies.

“What do you think?” The Spine asked.

“It’s pretty. Thank you,” Mak cooed. The Spine chuckled and patted her head. Mak remembered her gift and turned away from him.

“I found something for you, The Spine,” Mak chimed. The silver automaton looked on in curiosity and tried to look over her shoulder with no success.

“What is it, little one?” He asked.

Mak turned toward him, holding out the white rose. She could see the look of awe immediately forming on his faceplates. A small puff of steam escaped from his lips as he reached over to take it from her. He seemed to be inspecting it. The image of the colossal automaton carefully holding a delicate rose in his hand made Mak smile.

“This…This is beautiful, Mak. Did you just find this?” He asked.

“Yup. Do you like it?” Mak chimed. The Spine smiled charmingly and removed his hat to place the rose in his raven-black hair.

“I love it, little one. C’mere,” he purred while holding out his long arms and pulling her into a tight hug. Mak loved hugs more than she loved kisses.

“You’re a good girl, little one. Promise me that you’ll always be good,” he said softly.

“I promise,” Mak replied.

The Spine smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head in response. They sat together on the hillside until the sun went down.

 

“I promised. I promised. I promised The Spine I would be good,” Mak whimpered to herself as the memory replayed over and over in her head. The bodies strewn before her said otherwise.

“I’m a good girl,” She mumbled to herself. She cried out in agony when she found herself in a familiar green light.

“Mak,” a deep voice grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand, I'll end it there >:D


End file.
